Plug type connectors having a chamber block with a receiving chamber extending through the chamber block to secure an electrical contact element are generally known and are used, for example, in the automotive field, in particular for connecting sensors to control devices of the motor vehicle. In this instance, it is often necessary to construct the plug type connector to be as small as possible and nonetheless to provide it with the contact securing member. In particular, it is difficult to construct the chamber block with small dimensions and with the contact securing member in such a manner that it can be readily removed as an injection-molded component from an injection mold. Removal from the injection mold is often made more difficult by the contact securing member since the member has a concealed undercut. In order to remove the plug type connector or the components thereof from the mold, either the injection mold is constructed in a complex and consequently cost-intensive manner or the plug type connector is removed from the mold in such a manner that the contact securing member is impaired in terms of its function.